


What Do You Desire?

by LivingJoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Cute Ending, Desire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mild Sexual Content, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Sad, Soulmates, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingJoke/pseuds/LivingJoke
Summary: Lucifer acquires a mirror at an auction being held at LUX. But there is something different about this one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	What Do You Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "real" fic. Lucifer is my favorite show so I figured why not start there? This was inspired by a Supernatural fic in which the trio discover the Mirror of Erised. I hope you enjoy!

The auction was set to take place at LUX. Lucifer was initially reluctant when the proposition was first put to him but after certain negotiations and a rather generous donation of imported spirits, he humbly accepted the auctioneer’s request. Later during the night, an auction full of rare and valuable items was scheduled to break up the monotony of endless partying. Lucifer had decided it would be best to spend the night locked away in his penthouse with his “donations” and perhaps a Brittany or three.

Midway through a steamy night of pan flutes, Tibetan singing pots, and car batteries, the King of Hell felt the need to freshen up a bit. He twisted his way out of the woven limbs of the Brittanys and made a B-line for the bar. After pouring himself a drink and feeling no effect, the dehydrated angel decided what he could really go for at the moment was ice. He could not explain the craving, it just seemed the right thing to have at the time. Unfortunately, it had been a rather aerobic night and all the ice had been put to more mischievous purposes.

With hair messed and ruffled, eyeliner smeared, and wearing nothing but black silk boxer shorts, Lucifer threw on his black French Terry bathrobe lined with dragon print along the trim and crossed to the elevator. He stepped inside and with one last look at the Brittanys as they slept, he pushed the button for the main floor and the elevator doors closed. He stepped off the elevator as an elderly woman won a pair of earrings the auctioneer insisted were once worn by Cleopatra. Lucifer scoffed at the notion, knowing that Cleopatra never wore hoop earrings. She was more partial to studs.

After barging into the kitchen and grabbing a bucket of ice from the freezer, he turned to head back to the elevator. However, as he made his way along his path, he noticed a very peculiar item being auctioned off. Lucifer Morningstar believed he had seen every piece of home decor one could possibly imagine but something about this mirror caught him in his tracks and beckoned him to stare. Vexed by the object, an immediate compulsion to purchase the item overtook him. He grabbed a paddle out of the nearest attendee’s hand, number 69, although he was not trying to make a joke, he was not complaining, and held it high in the air.

“I see our gracious host has entered the fray! Mr. Morningstar, I haven’t even called a price yet on this item. Perhaps you can wait your turn to bid just like everybody else,” the auctioneer said. He knew of Lucifer’s tendency to steal the spotlight. Everybody knew.

“Ten million dollars!” called Lucifer, his eyes still affixed to the covered object. Money was not an issue as he had acquired an ample amount over several millennia to last him a hundred human lifetimes.

The auctioneer was speechless. Absolutely stunned by his host’s most incredible offer. He had the vague feeling to pinch himself so as to see if he was dreaming.

“Oh uh- SOLD to Mr. Morningstar, a kind and generous philanthropist and a man I am deeply honored to call a friend!”

Lucifer did not bat an eye to the auctioneer’s sycophantic remarks and instead took to the stage and hoisted the mirror into his arms. The mirror was about as tall as him and weighed roughly a few hundred pounds. This, of course, was no problem for the lightbringer but he certainly turned heads as he made his way back to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, he stood and observed the mirror. Was it the craftsmanship from an era even he did not recognize that caused him to become enamored with it? Perhaps it was the writing on the frame which read ‘ERISED STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOHSI’, an inscription even he could not immediately decipher. Although, the most interesting element of the mirror was the covering. Usually when one wants to cover a mirror, they will throw a tarp or sheet over the entire thing to keep it clean of dust. The frame was left completely vulnerable however the actual mirror itself was shrouded in dark cloth. Cloth that looked damaged and torn, flowing even without a breeze in the moving elevator. Cloth that looked to be of another world entirely.

Lucifer dragged the massive item into his penthouse. As he placed it near the piano, he had the strong urge to remove the cloth and look in the mirror. He had always been a rather vain individual but this was no moment to examine the tightness of his beard or fix the eyeliner smudged along his face. This was something different. Something powerful. Something magical.

His hand crept slowly up from his side to the cloth, carefully and calculated. This relic commanded a sense of respect. One could not simply place it down and move on, it needed to be seen. In a way, it was very much like himself. As his fingers grazed the tarnished dusty cloth, he stopped. He crossed to his bedroom and looked at the Brittanys, still intertwined in his bed, their clothes strewn about, and decided this was an activity better saved for when he was alone. If not for the weight of the situation, he would have made a joke about that.

* * *

Lucifer awoke in the afternoon, the clock reaching nearly 1 PM. The Brittanys had gone one by one as they had woken up and he was alone. Finally, he had his chance to get to the bottom of this strange circumstance. He hated mysteries, they intrigued him, but he hated not knowing things. He was one of the first beings to come into existence, he felt he had the right to know everything.

Lucifer worked his way out of bed and walked steadily out of the bedroom. As he crossed the floor of the main room, his eyes transfixed on the strange object calling to him, he tripped over a bra that Brittany #3 had left behind. As the strap snagged onto a glass table leg and his foot snagged the cup, he came tumbling down along with the spirits from last night that sat on the table.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer said as he quickly made his way to grab something to soak up the running liquid. He grabbed a towel off his bathroom rack and walked back into the main room only to see that the spill was gone and the table was back in its proper place.

“You know, I don’t need big brother to clean up after me. I’m perfectly capable of handling it myself,” Lucifer said. 

Without even turning around, he knew who was responsible for this angelic miracle.

“No use crying over spilled liquor, Luci,” Amenadiel said with a smirk, “I need your help. Get dressed.”

“Sorry to tell you but I’m kind of in the middle of something so if you wouldn’t mind kindly buggering off I’d like to get back to it.”

“Lucifer. It’s Charlie. Linda and I need a babysitter.”

“No way in Hell, no pun intended.”

Amenadiel knew how to get his brother’s goat.

“Maybe you’re right. Think of how much it would upset Father to know that you, the Devil, were corrupting an infant’s mind with your Hellish ideals,” he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Lucifer thought for a moment.

“I’ll get my coat.”

* * *

“Lucifer? Hello?”

The voice called from the elevator and echoed throughout the penthouse but no one responded. The caller warily made her way into the main room.

“Lucifer! Come on, I have a case! Stop being weird!”

Chloe finished her sentence and was immediately stricken with an indescribable feeling. She felt pulled by the strange object she had just passed. She backtracked to the decoration and ran her hand gently down its side.

“A mirror? Looks old, creepy, definitely something Lucifer would have laying around,” she said as she examined the inscription and craftsmanship.

The mirror stood much taller than she did. The edges were finely molded with patterns and designs unrecognizable to her but still appealing nonetheless. The molding came to a point on the top where the words were written. Latin, she assumed. Two spires peered out of the top, completely unnecessary, she thought, but it certainly enticed an audience.

Finally, her eyes turned to the cloth. So worn out, she wondered why anyone would place this over something they were trying to preserve. Lucifer was not home, she figured, so what harm could it do to take a peek behind the curtain. She slowly unveiled the mirror, making sure not to cause any damage. She knew how prissy Lucifer could get. The cloth was stronger than she had anticipated. It did not break off in her hand as she expected it would and she had to give it a good tug to get it unstuck. Finally, the mirror was revealed.

Chloe looked into the mirror and saw a haze of smoke. _Some mirror_ , she thought, _you can’t even see anything._ Seconds later, the fog faded and Chloe could see herself clearly. Although, it was not ‘herself’ so to speak. She was currently dressed in a black shirt with a leather jacket, her casual attire. In the mirror, however, she was wearing what looked to be a very professional pantsuit of a navy blue color, she did not hate it. Her badge did not say ‘Detective’ on it either. Instead, rather, it said ‘Commissioner.’

Chloe could see behind her was a desk cluttered with files and papers which sat in what looked to be a massive office decorated with all of Trixie’s drawings. Trixie. Trixie was there too. She ran up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist in a tight hug.

“I love you, Mommy,” she said as she snuggled her head into Chloe’s side.

Chloe let out a shallow breath and, in awe, slowly moved her hand forward to touch the mirror, getting onto her knees to press up against where Trixie was.

“I love you too, monkey,” she said quietly and Trixie disappeared.

Chloe stood up, shocked, amazed. She needed someone to see this. Anyone to confirm what had just happened. She had not been in this much disbelief since her partner had revealed himself to be the actual Devil. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she could think of.

“Hello? Dan? Come to Lucifer’s penthouse. You need to see this. No, trust me. You’re gonna wanna see this.” 

She hung up the phone.

* * *

The elevator door slid open.

“Dan, thank God. I need you to look-”

She was cut off. Dan was not the person stepping out of the elevator, at least not at first. He was pushed to the side by Maze as she entered the penthouse’s main room.

“Sup, Decker,” Maze said, “Lucifer home?”

“No,” Chloe said, “I came here to talk to him about a case but you know Lucifer, always busy. Probably doing body shots off a model named Svetlana right now.”

“Yeah well I need to talk to him about something too so I’ll hang out with you while you wait. Ever since Linda had that kid, the whole “I have a baby” thing is seriously cutting into girl’s night. It sucks, and not in a fun way,” Maze said as she reclined onto the sofa.

Dan was still standing in front of the elevator.

“Didn’t forget I was here, did you?” he said.

“No, of course not,” Maze said, “Decker, I ran into your ex in the lobby. See? Totally didn’t forget.”

“Forgive me for not feeling reassured.”

Dan passed Maze as he walked over to Chloe.

“Okay so what’s so important? Why’d you call me?”

Chloe struggled to find the right way to explain the situation.

“Okay so there’s this mirror, right? But it’s not a mirror. It doesn’t show you your reflection,” Chloe said quickly, all in one breath.

“Chloe, are you alright?”

He could see that she was shaken, her mind racing a million miles a minute.

“Yeah yeah of course,” Chloe said, trying to regain composure, “Just… look into the mirror and tell me what you see.”

“New toy? Me first,” Maze said as she pushed past Dan once more.

Dan let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips.

Maze peered into the mirror. She had never seen this before, this new contraption. She wondered what sinful deeds she could get up to with it. The mirror fogged, just as it had done with Chloe, and when it refocused Maze saw herself clearly. She was seated on the throne of Hell. The elegant chair decked out in knives of all makings. She looked down and was able to spot Lucifer desperately climbing the mountainous base of the throne attempting to serve her a drink. It looked as if he knew the punishment for spilling even a drop.

“What do you see, Maze?” Chloe asked.

“I see myself,” Maze responded, semi-absently, “I’m the Queen of Hell and I’m torturing my subjects for all eternity.”

Maze’s face formed a small smile.

Chloe was taken aback by this. How could Maze have seen something completely different from her? It did not make any sense. Then it clicked. Maze is a demon. Like, an actual, literal demon. Perhaps…

“We done now?” Dan said to Maze with a tone of exasperation.

Maze seated herself once again on the sofa. Dan walked in front of the mirror, it clouded, then it cleared. Dan gasped suddenly and stiffly. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated, his knees bent as his posture faltered. Chloe looked at him and could almost see the tears forming in his eyes. He got ahold of himself.

“I gotta go,” Dan said, tearing his eyes away from the sight before him.

Without another word, Dan got in the elevator and headed downstairs.

Maze laughed, “Wonder what he saw,” she said as she twirled a knife in her hands that she had taken off her belt, “Must have been pretty messed up.”

“Charlotte,” Chloe said, “He saw Charlotte.”

* * *

Chloe pondered for a second.

“Maze,” she said, “Have you ever seen this before? Is this some sort of Hell artifact or something that Lucifer brought to LA with him?”

“Nope,” Maze said, “All new to me. But, hey, I’m not complaining. It’ll definitely cheer me up when Lucifer gets on my nerves.”

Chloe attempted to let out a small chuckle. It was weak but she managed. Maze was her friend and she did not want to seem rude, she was simply bewildered by the events occurring before her.

“I saw Trixie, Dan saw Charlotte, you saw… well, we can unpack all of that later,” Chloe said.

Maze shrugged.

“I think this mirror shows you something you want. What you desire,” she continued.

“So,” Maze said as she stood up from the couch, knife still in hand, “it’s basically a stationary version of what Lucifer can do.”

“Kind of,” Chloe said, “Except it can actually show it to you and doesn’t insult you afterward.”

Chloe had an idea. Lucifer had always been secretive. He never lied, she knew that, but he never told the whole truth. It took him years to reveal his true identity to her, what else was he hiding? This was her chance to find out what Lucifer Morningstar, Satan, Samael, the King of Hell truly desired.

The elevator door opened and Lucifer stepped out, dressed to a T, still looking good even as he furiously scrubbed his lapel clean of what appeared to be baby vomit.

“Children, Dad’s greatest practical joke,” he muttered to himself before looking up and realizing he was not alone.

“Well, hello ladies!” he chimed and delivered his devilishly charming smile, “This is a strange time for a threesome but I’m down if you are.”

“In your dreams,” Chloe said.

“I think you mean in yours,” Maze said to Chloe, remembering that night she watched her sleep, “Anyway, I gotta head out. I have a new scumbag to catch. Lucifer, we have to talk later.”

“Yes of course, Dog the Bounty Hunter. Have fun with your little humans! Make one squeal for me!” Lucifer responded merrily.

And with that, Maze left the penthouse.

“So, Detective, might I ask what you’re doing in my home with my demon?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe wanted to lead her way into the conversation without giving away her plans. She knew Lucifer was a good man with a good heart, but he could also be a stubborn ass at times. She wanted to avoid any unnecessary witty remarks.

Lucifer looked around the room.

“Oh! I see you’ve taken a liking to my new furniture!” he said gaily, “I haven’t gotten around to checking it out yet. There’s something… different about it. In a way, it reminds me of you, Detective.”

Chloe was glad he recognized the strange pull of the mirror. She did not feel so alone now. She could not hold it in anymore. She had to tell him.

“Lucifer, I think this mirror is magic,” she said as seriously as she could.

Lucifer looked perplexed and let out a small chuckle. Chloe always thought he looked like a lost puppy when he got confused. She could not help wanting to hold him and explain the human world to his celestial mind.

“Oh really now, Detective? Well, now I must take a look.”

Lucifer stepped over to the mirror, it fogged, then cleared. He let out a laugh.

“Detective, you almost had me!” he said, looking over to Chloe.

“What is it? What do you see?” Chloe asked, unable to mask her biting curiosity.

“Well, what do _you_ see, Detective? It’s just an ordinary mirror after all. Look, it’s just you and me.”

Chloe slyly hid her mouth with her sleeve and let out a big smile.


End file.
